


Eventually, Eventually

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: Inspired by music [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode 100 - Toast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: After the reception the newlyweds dance.Without hesitation Cecil accepted the invitation to dance and allowed himself to be swept up in the temporary perfection of the moment, all thoughts of deposits and stacked chairs gone. They swayed and simply existed together. The universe only existed for them. Or so it seemed at least. If only for a moment. Eventually they would have to come back to reality, but it could be pushed off for just a little bit longer.





	

There was a tap on Cecil's left shoulder. He turned around unsurprised but still pleased to see his Carlos, his husband Carlos, oh how one simple word could make his heart flutter already when the title was only a few hours old, and yet it did, and there he was, handsome as ever, extending his hand out, an invitation to dance.

Without hesitation he accepted and allowed himself to be swept up in the temporary perfection of the moment, all thoughts of deposits and stacked chairs gone. They swayed and simply existed together. One love living in two hearts. Two hearts, two souls, two bodies that loved the other body, imperfections and all.

All those years ago, when the radio host first laid eyes on the gorgeous scientist, he never would have thought this is where they would end up. Not even in his wildest dreams. Yes, he had called it love, but even as he said it he had no idea that it would one day lead to this.

Love in an instant is a very different creature from a love that starts small like a seed and that grows. Both are beautiful and breathtaking in their own right, and when nurtured can bloom into the most beautiful of bonds that sway in the breeze like how they swayed as they danced.

The universe only existed for them. Or so it seemed at least. If only for a moment. Eventually they would have to come back to reality, but it could be pushed off for just a little bit longer. Eventually though...

A contented sigh fell from one of their lips, as they both let their minds wander off to think about all of the eventualities that led to the inevitable eventuality of their union. 

Eventually getting to talk to him in person.

Eventually calling for personal reasons.

Eventually getting to see those gorgeous locks grow back.

Eventually neat.

Eventually going on a first date.

Eventually a first kiss.

Eventually what with science and all.

Eventually a home. Together.

Eventually learning about the past and a life before Night Vale.

Eventually knowing without a doubt where they belong after being apart for so long.

Eventually murder mystery dinner theater.

Eventually a tropical vacation.

Eventually, eventually it all came to be and the radio host and the scientist could hardly imagine being happier. 

That being said, they had thought that nearly every step of the way, and their elation continued to increase, so who knew what the future held. They would be there for each other through whatever came next though. Side by side to see the beautiful moments within the dissolve. They would witness the temporary perfection within this passing world. Together. When they came to it.

For now they would just dance, enjoying the product of all those eventualities that led to this moment. 

Everything that had started with six words that were just as true then as they were now: and I fell in love instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Second Song" by Joseph Fink


End file.
